


Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1152]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony thinks he's figured out something about the case. Abby thinks she's figured out something about the prophecy. Can Gibbs and Tony figure out their powers before it's too late?





	Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/26/2002 for the word [hirsute](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/06/26/hirsute).
> 
> hirsute  
> Covered with hair; set with bristles; shaggy;hairy.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), and [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096).
> 
> Note: Since it's been so long since I last wrote something for this series, I had to go back and re-read the series in full. In the process I realized that the story would work better if I tweaked some things. So Jenny is now director wherever Vance was referenced and the Probie/witch is now Ziva. These are the main changes, but feel free to re-read yourself if you want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> P.S. With the holidays, there's a bunch of other stories planned, so look for the next update to Crazy Cat Tale series in January. I'm planning to really start focusing on finishing my series off starting in January, so hopefully there will be a bunch of updates. Sorry!

“I think I’ve got something, boss.” 

“Yeah?” 

“The scams appear to have actually been a front for a drug smuggling ring. They don’t want to turn Senior in for scamming them because they were actually using his scam to move drugs.”

“Can we prove it?”

“Think so. Sending the info to McGee, so he can dig deeper.” 

“Were our Navy sailors involved in the smuggling ring?”

“Not sure, boss. Hard to prove who all was actually involved without shutting down the ring.”

“Alright. This is bound to require a joint op with DEA. While I get that ball rolling, why don’t you go down and work on the prophecies with Abby. McGee take the information Tony found and run with it. Let’s get Jenny off our backs, so that we can go back to figuring out this prophecy.”

Tony nodded and headed for the elevator. Taking the elevator down to Abby’s lab, Tony braced himself for the worst. He never knew what he was getting into when he went into Abby’s lab. 

“Tony!” Abby launched herself at Tony, giving him a big hug.

“Hey Abbs.” Tony caught her and set her back down on the ground. “You found anything, yet?”

“Yep! I found a bunch of very old myths in original Greek that talk about not only a Cat Dimension, but a Dog one too. Can you believe that, Tony? There’s a whole dimension full of dogs that can shapeshift into humans. Isn’t that awesome?”

Tony shuddered. “I’d really rather not, Abbs. Dogs are practically our sworn enemies. I’m much happier not interacting with them.”

“Do you think the dogs have a prophecy related to this too?”

“Probably. I’m pretty sure whatever happens when the prophecy is fulfilled will affect them too, so they’re bound to have their own version.”

“Have you figured out anything about the prophecy?”

”I’m not sure. I have an idea for the sorceress, but I’m not sure it’s right and I haven’t been able to figure out any of the others.”

“Keep it up. We really want to get to the bottom of this and figure out what the next step is.”

“Well if I’m right the sorceress is Ziva, which means that she probably isn’t gone for good and will be showing back up again, so you and Gibbs should prepare for that to happen.”

“Thanks Abby. Even if it doesn’t pan out, Gibbs and I should probably start thinking about how to prepare for whatever the prophecy will bring. Maybe after we get to a good stopping point with these cases Madam Director gave us we can take a break to focus on preparing for the prophecy at least a little.”

“I hope so, Tony. I’m worried about you and your hirsute form.”

“My furry forms are just fine, Abbs. Don’t worry. They’re mostly under control now, so long as I avoid spells cast on me.”

“Will Gibbs get his own furry form?”

“I doubt it. I better get going before the boss misses me. Send me any updates you find on the prophecy.”

“Will do, mister.” Abby gave Tony two thumbs up.

Tony walked back into the bullpen. “Where are we at, boss?”

“Joint op with DEA is confirmed. McGee has found enough information to be able to pinpoint the likely home base of the drug ring. We’ll try to raid it at midnight. Everyone go home. Be back here around 10:30pm.”

McGee quickly packed up and left. Tony, however, waited for Gibbs. With the amount of things they needed to discuss it would be easiest to just take one car.

Following Gibbs to his car, Tony sat silently, lost in thought, as Gibbs drove them to his place. Tony’s place still wasn’t livable and honestly with the consummation of their bond Tony didn’t really want to sleep apart from Gibbs. He hoped that eventually they would live together, but that was definitely a discussion for later after things had calmed down again.

Gibbs immediately started on cooking the steaks and Tony tossed a quick salad together to go with them. Once he finished with the salad, Tony settled on the couch letting himself get lost in his thoughts. How would they handle Ziva?

“You’re awfully quiet.”

Tony hummed.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Just thinking about something Abby said.”

“About what?”

“The prophecy.”

“What did she say?”

“She thinks the sorceress, the one that is supposed to test us is probably Ziva, which means we probably need to be prepared to handle her returning at the most inconvenient time.”

Gibbs grunted, turning back to the steaks to flip them over, so that they would cook evenly.

“We also need to talk about the pain you experienced from the bond when I went to the other dimension. I mean I know the bond likes it when we’re closer together, but if that much pain happens every time we’re too far apart how are we supposed to do our jobs? I also don’t understand how anyone could actually live with it even if they weren’t changing dimensions regularly.”

“I don’t think it’s supposed to be that bad. I think it will ease over time and glutting ourselves on each other. At least, that’s what holds true for most soul bond stories.”

“Read a lot of those, have you?”

Gibbs shrugged. “Kelly liked them.”

Tony nodded. “We should probably practice our powers.”

“What powers? I’m human, remember?”

Tony frowned. “If we don’t have any powers, how are we supposed to defeat a sorceress?”

“I don’t know.”

“We got lucky this time by summoning Leo and that magic causing her to disappear to who knows where, but what will happen next time?”

Gibbs shrugged. He didn’t know the answer either. It was quite the quandary that they faced.

“There has to be something that we can do to prepare. Maybe if we improve our bond we’ll gain some special power?”

Gibbs frowned and shrugged. That seemed unlikely, but he was willing to try anything at this point in time.

“Hurry up and finish cooking so that we can cuddle.” Tony grinned at Gibbs. “Maybe we can increase our bond abilities even faster if I switch forms while we cuddle.”

“Don’t forget we have to be ready to leave by 10 in order to get there in time for the joint op.”

Tony groaned, “Don’t remind me. Let’s just spend as much time together as we can until we have to go, ok?”

“Sounds fine to me, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'm back and will be able to keep up posting through end of December. Down to 3 stories written for the dictionary.com series. Sadly, with the holidays muse has a bunch of other stories to write, so look for the next update to the Crazy Cat Tale series to be in January.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
